Night Sky
by Metamorcy
Summary: AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds, the kind of things that were only used as a source of fear in the stories. However, he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake. R27 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Night Sky

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were used only in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

There are no dying will flames but there is mafia

A/N: Wasn't planning on starting another story until I finished 'Timeless' but this story here is already all typed out. I just need to beta it which makes things easier for me. So it shouldn't effect my upload for the other stories either. Hope you enjoy it!

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Persephone Crux

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Reborn sneered, looking over the area before him and listened intently for any sounds that would give away his target. To think he would actually have to chase this fool of a man, but whatever, it made things more interesting and much more entertaining than the more often instant kills. Still, it was annoying at times when he just wanted to head back home and get some sleep. It was late at night after all.

Peering carefully down the hallway, he spotted nothing and stepped out to head towards the end of the pathway. His footsteps were silent, making sure to stay around the sides of the walkway so that the floor below wouldn't creak under his weight and give him away. The doors along the place were all closed shut, making him hesitant each time he had to pass by one. His target could be hiding behind any one of them and might try to do a surprise attack, something that would make things hard if done so. Not only that, it made the selections of hiding spots wider to go through. His gun was raised and ready for use, the safety off, and continued to make his way down.

It's an abandoned building, the best place to hide in, and there was no one around, well at least ones that were still sane. People of the rotten kind dwelled here. From druggies to prostitutes, all sorts of evil lived within this area, and murders were a regular. But all ignored and avoided anyone else that came into the area unless it was something they wanted, but other than that, the hitman was left alone. Reborn smirked, at least he wouldn't have to do much on hiding the body. This was the perfect place after all, the best.

As he wandered up and down the stairs and hallways, following the trail his target left behind, he couldn't help but shiver at something. He felt like he had eyes looking at the back of his head and twisted around immediately, aiming his gun towards the spot he had sensed it. But there was nothing but an empty hallway and the doors were all closed. Regardless, he kept his guard up just in case and continued on.

That was until he heard a crash not too far ahead. Smirking to himself, it looked like his chase was already over and stepped around the opened door to see his target crawling on the ground. Silently chuckling to himself, he stepped closer and stopped a few feet away to watch the man squirm as he realized there was no escape from his position.

"It's the end of the line for you." Reborn smirked, stepping closer, and kept his gun on hand, knowing it would be used soon to end his target's life.

"W-Wait! Surely I can make a deal with you to spare me! Money! I have lots of money!"

Reborn tuned out the rest of the conversation, not wanting to bother. It was all the same, the same pleas, the same begging, it just wasn't worth listening to anymore. Striding closer, he took aim and gave a warning shot to shut the man up. Immediately, the target did, giving a small whimper, and Reborn wiggled his nose when he realized that the idiot had even urinated as well. 'Pathetic.'

Just as he was going to give the final shot, he felt a shift in the air that made him shiver. An ice cold wind blew into the room from behind and he glanced back from the corner of his eyes. Nothing, he didn't see anything but an open door. It was the same as before except that same feeling didn't leave him. Shaking his head, he took aim at his target and ended the man's useless life with one quick motion, the bullet hitting the forehead right in the center. It was a perfect shot.

However, that feeling of darkness didn't leave Reborn alone. He sneered and turned his attention back to the open doorway…except, he immediately paused at the sight before him. 'When did…?' His dark onyx eyes were glaring at the young-looking man that was standing there at the entrance, looking almost like a statue. The person was pale in color and was clothed in a dark blue jacket that was zipped up all the way with a hoodie behind. Reborn took aim immediately, knowing he had been seen on the job, and kept still, wondering what the other was going to do. It was unusual he would be caught like this.

"What?" He questioned without care, observing every movement carefully.

The young man shifted slightly, brown hair that looked like the color of caramel shifted gently at his movement, before suddenly dashing forward. Reborn growled in annoyance and immediately responded by bringing his elbow down first to daze his attacker by trying to hit the neck. However, just before he managed to land a blow, the person suddenly twisted around.

Reborn's eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting such a quick movement. 'What the?' It was too fast, his eyes hadn't even recognized the motion, and he tried to speed up his own limbs to catch up. Swinging his arm around, he quickly fired at his assailant, but the bullets missed, skidding across the jacket. It was during that time that Reborn could see the unusual glowing orange eyes the other held and couldn't help but stare in amazement. He had never seen such a color before, but he tossed those thoughts out of his head as he tried to fight back. Watching the quick and nimble shifts in limbs, Reborn fought by throwing the strikes back. However, he promptly noticed that his muscles were screaming in pain. The pressure his attacker placed on him was so powerful and it took so much strength just to push the other away. Just as he took another aim with his gun, the brunet vanished before his very eyes.

'Dammit!' He hastily rotated around to find the other and as he did so, felt an arm reach out from behind to grab his shoulder. Just before he could do anything, his head was pushed to the side, revealing his shoulder and felt an agonizing sharp pain that almost made him cry out shot down his entire body. Reborn cursed vividly to himself, unsure of what was going on. But before he could actually think or get his body to move, he felt himself drifting off like he was in some sort of daze. All he could feel was some teeth embedded deep into his skin, right at the neck, and hissed lightly to himself when there was a painful suck. 'What…'

Those teeth suddenly retracted and Reborn felt his body spinning around to meet the brunet once more. He blinked his eyes, his vision dizzy, and stared at the two protruding white teeth that was apparent in the mouth and watched as it got closer again. The brunet went for the same spot on his neck, another sharp pain running down his spine as he bit in.

"A-Ah…" Reborn felt his body weakening and stared up ahead at the wall. His gun dropped to the floor, barely aware of it clattering, and went limp into the strong grasp around his body. Those arms held him up, cold to touch, and could hardly smell that alluding scent of vanilla hit his nostrils.

Soon, he and his attacker fell to the floor, the hitman back first, and Reborn could still feel that mouth on him, draining whatever it was doing. Before he realized it, the world around him began to grow dark and he could feel himself shutting down.

'Damn…' He thought to himself and used what little strength to peer down at the brunet curiously. His eyes trailed to the mouth where he could see little droplets of blood slipping down and blinked. 'A…vampire? Are you…kidding me? Shit…'

And then total and complete darkness took him, fading away from the world.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as Reborn found himself waking up at a bright light touching the lid of his eyes. He twitched, trying to roll around to avoid the light, and curled up slightly to protect himself. However, that light was hitting no matter where he moved and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as he tried to focus on his situation at hand and looked around the area.

'Where…' Reborn examined his surroundings, finding himself in an obviously abandoned room with the windows broken and the curtains all shredded up. He growled to himself as he forced his eyes to adjust to the brightness and carefully picked himself up off a dirty beaten-up couch. 'What the hell happened? I was chasing after a target and killed him when…' A sharp pain entered his mind and he winced at it, bringing a hand up to his head to massage it. 'Damn, I can't remember.'

Shaking his head to shift the headache, he carefully stood up before crashing back down. Reborn groaned to himself, his body feeling like it had been run through the mill, and made another attempt to get back up. Everything seemed to hurt and ache but he wasn't going to allow himself to stay down. Reborn immediately checked himself over, making sure that there was no device attached to his person, and in the end, found nothing. Nothing that could tell him what had happened to both his body and his memory. Reborn took off his fedora for a moment to run a hand through his hair in frustration before placing it back on, examining his environment again to check the area for any clues on what happened. Still nothing and he had a feeling that he would never find out. Not only that, he didn't see his dead target anywhere and went towards the window to look outside. The moment he did, he knew he was still within the building he had first entered and took a step back to look behind towards the exit of the place. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

'Whatever, I'll think about it later. Better get out first.' Heading towards the exit, he opened the front door with ease and peered out at the hallways, looking both sides for anyone. Empty, completely voided of people, and sighed in relief. Stepping out, he slowly made his way down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to head home and get some rest. He definitely needed it and rubbed his neck for a second, feeling a small pain there before it disappeared. It blended with the rest of the aches of his body and paid no attention to it. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on, unaware of the glowing orange eyes that were watching him from the darkness behind.

* * *

Yes, yes, it's a vampire story. There are too many of those, but I decided to try a twist on this one. Hopefully you enjoy it. Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Night Sky

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

To Lexie-chan94: No, everyone is normal in a sense. I mentioned no flames at the top of the previous chapter to clear that up.

To Kururo Saruko: I'm not sure honestly. But not all my fics has Reborn being weaker, some just have Reborn as his awesome self

To Uchiha Riddle and LiterallyMetaphoric: This story won't be too long. Probably be around 9-12 chapters long, depending on how its spaced out.

To Anotherwriterintheworld : Fixed, thanks

To hentai18ancilla: No, the target is dead. It was mentioned right before Reborn met Tsuna.

To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Despite the days that had passed since that one mission where he had chased his target into an abandoned complex, he still could not remember what exactly had happened. It was odd, unknowing, and he hated it. It wasn't something he enjoyed, the feeling of having something being hidden from him. And he knew that whenever such a thing occurred, he would use his every ability and resource to fill in the blanks. However, much to his disappointment, nothing showed up. There was no evidence that something similar had happened to him or to his body, no DNA, no prints, nothing. This just left him trapped in a repetitive cycle with no end in sight. With that in mind, he had no choice but to continue on with life, knowing better than to keep himself on that one subject when there was no conclusion. But that didn't stop him from trying. There were times when he really tried to remember what had happened to him using his own mind, but all he met with was a mental block and a massive migraine.

Days went on and he took on more missions for the Vongola, the mafia group he had associated himself with for many years, and took care of his jobs swiftly with no problems. During the times he wasn't working, he would spend most of his days alone in his condo, relaxing, and sip on either an espresso or a glass of wine to keep himself occupied. He could make a call to one of the numerous girls he had listed on his phone, all of them willing to drop their panties and even their wedding rings if he came knocking; but there were times he just didn't feel like interacting with people or anyone for that matter. He relished the times where he could be by himself and think on his own; letting his mind relax without a single thought on his mind.

However, during one mission a month after his memory loss, his target became aware of his presence and sent a whole squad of men after him. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but they were all highly trained and he was poorly outnumbered by almost twenty men. His best option to keep himself alive and out of trouble was to run and take out the men slowly along the way until he reached a safe place. It worked for the first hour, but there were still too many and it wouldn't be long before they gained attention from the citizens of Italy. He dashed around a few buildings and passed some streets before he came across that one complex he had been wondering about for a long time. Taking a momentary glance at it, he shook his head and ran ahead, going straight towards it without a second thought.

The place was, after all, the best location for hiding and taking out his opponents one by one. By the time he got there, he had cut down his trailers from the original twenty to five. But the rains of bullets made him retreat further into the building, dashing up the stairs to a better location to hide. He could hear his assailants trying to follow behind, but eventually, they split up to cover more ground once they could no longer follow his movements. There were many floors, many locations he could use. It was clear he had made the right choice in heading to this setting.

'Idiots…' He thought to himself as he watched one of the men coming towards his site, tensing up slightly as he calculated the number of footsteps it would take to pass his place. By the clicking of the gun, he could tell it was a semi-automatic one, and watched from the shadows as the man went by. Without a second thought, he dashed out of the darkness and took the man out with a well-aimed bullet through the back of the head, ending his life instantly. Reborn smirked at that and stepped forward to rumble through the body to grab the earpiece so he could get an advantage over his enemies. It was silent for the time being, but he could hear the sounds of footsteps clearly and smirked. 'Good…'

He pulled the body into one of the many rooms and closed the door, not wanting to alert anyone of his deed before making his way towards the next floor. Just as he passed the third door down the hallway, the earpiece came to life and he immediately paused to listen. There were some cracking, gunshots rapidly going off, and then a scream.

"_What the hell are you?!" _

"_Hey, report! What's going on?"_

"_Stay away!" _

And then there was static from that one side as the others tried to call out. But Reborn could hear the distant sound of a body falling to the ground, the metal of the gun echoing against the hard ground. He tried to focus more on the setting, but he couldn't hear any other footsteps, no indications of what might have happened. He cursed, was there something else here in this building? A flash of pain sudden sparked within his mind and he shook his head to push it away. He couldn't be thinking of such things at a time like this. But his curiosity over the situation was still there.

Holding out his gun just in case, he quickly made his way up the stairs to investigate. His mind quickly calculated how many floors up he was from the sounds of the gunshots, listening intently to the echoes and the muffled returns. He took out two other men along the way with two quick pulls of the trigger and finally got to the area where he had seen the man, who had been attacked, vanish into. The floor was deserted like all the others and the freezing air seemed to suffocate the area, so cold that a puff of air could be seen whenever he exhaled. He ignored the odd temperature and continued down the pathway, keeping to the side to watch out for anything. Ahead, he spotted an opened door, the only one among the other ones and crept closer to peek in. He narrowed his eyes instantly. There, in the darkness, was a body that belonged to the enemy he was hunting for, so he made his way deeper inside. His black eyes searched out the environment, watching out for whatever that had attacked the man. He knew that if wasn't careful, he could end up like the person before him. However, there was nothing, and he sensed nothing. There was no one around but the said body. With this in mind, he jogged forward and kneeled down, inspecting the assassin.

'What the?' The man's eyes were closed shut and Reborn was surprised to find the person still breathing, but at the neck…The hitman winced as his headache sprouted out of nowhere again. There was a flash of a memory before his eyes and he growled to himself in frustration. Just what was he trying to remember? Ah, wait… Reborn's eyes trailed over the neck again and pulled back a piece of cloth that was covering the wound there. Two small punctures were at the skin, right where the jugular vein was at, with some blood trailing out slowly. 'No way…' The headache intensified as memories began to pour into his brain. That's right…he had been attacked by some sort of…What was it? There had been fangs, right? What had fangs and drank blood? A vampire? Reborn's eyes widened in realization as if everything had fallen into place and let out breath he didn't know he had been holding. 'That's right! I had been attacked by a vampire! I thought those were only in stories, but to think I'd actually met one in real life…That means a vampire was responsible for my memory loss and why my body felt so exhausted…'

Slowly, he got up, trying to force the headache away as the memories finished settling back into his mind. It was like everything had become clear again. As he did that, there was a loud click that alerted him that he was no longer alone in the room. He turned towards the entrance to see the two of the final men standing there, both holding a gun in hand pointing straight at his vital areas. He cursed, he hadn't meant to drop his guard and allow someone to get the upper hand on him.

"We've found you, Reborn," The first one stated without a single hint of fear in his voice and stepped closer. The second ran forward, mostly to check up on the victim on the floor and when he confirmed that their ally was alive and breathing, he backed off to pull her away. "Why don't you make this easy for us and give up?"

The hitman just smirked in amusement. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"We have you trapped, there're two of us and one of you. And we're the ones holding the gun."

Reborn gave a snort and opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly paused. He blinked and peered behind the first gunman to look at the doorway. And he took a step back, he'd recognize that shadow, that darkness, anywhere. It had been the one that attacked him the last time he had been here. He cursed mentally within his mind and watched as the creature stepped forward silently. "Hey! Behind you!"

The gunman just laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"You idiot!" Just as Reborn muttered those words, the vampire attacked, sinking his teeth into that soft, exposed neck. The hitman sneered and took another step back as he took aim at the creature and fired. The brunet simply moved to the side and let the bullet hit the man in the shoulder instead; tearing his mouth away from the body, he run around almost like a mist. The second gunman let out a cry as he opened fire, desperately trying to kill the vampire. But the bullets simply went around the person. The creature tilted to the side to let all of them pass by before jumping into the air to do a flip and land right in front of the man.

The vampire didn't waste any moment in spinning the man around and sinking his teeth into that neck again, sucking the precious red liquid out with such ease. A groan slipped from the man's throat and he immediately fell limp, looking like he had lost consciousness of what was happening. Reborn stood where he was at in disbelief and watched as the creature retracted back, letting the body fall to the ground without a care. He could have fired at the vampire, but he doubted it would have any effect; it would just be a waste of effort. The brunet reached up with a pale hand that appeared from the darkness of his garb to wipe any remnants of the blood off his lips and peered up at the hitman with orange eyes.

Reborn felt a shiver run down his spine as he peered into those glowing orbs and almost swallowed in fear. He shifted backwards, momentarily peering towards the exit through the corner of his eye, trying to calculate how much time he had to escape. However, just as he was about to make a move, the brunet dashed forward and, using the obviously overwhelming physical strength and speed, slammed Reborn against the wall. The hitman let out a little pained yelp as his back was slammed against the concrete wall, his head spinning for a split second, before focusing on the vampire that was pressed up against him. He sneered violently before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. Panicking wouldn't help him now, not when he had already been cornered with no escape routes in sight.

That scent of vanilla flooded his nostrils once more and he sighed, knowing when he had been defeated. It was too clear he could only allow what fate had intended. How was he supposed to fight against a creature of the darkness that was clearly overwhelming to human standards? The brunet stood still, watching, waiting, for the human to do anything, before slowly leaning forward.

Reborn gave a huff. "Hey, before you bite me," The vampire paused slightly at that, lifting his head up to peer into those dark eyes. The caramel-colored bangs shifted over the face and those orange eyes blinked curiously. It was then that the hitman could get a better inspection of the face. The brunet had soft features, nothing overly strong, with slightly chubby cheeks, eyes bigger than his own, and a small flat nose. "Could you kill those men? If I ever wake up after this, I'd rather not have to fight my way through them."

The vampire tilted his head, glancing towards the fallen bodies behind him as if contemplating. "That's fine with me. The less people that knows about my existence, the better," The supernatural being then turned back towards the other. "But I take it that you remember what happened from a month ago?"

"Obviously." Reborn grumbled to himself as he felt a cold hand move his head to the side, exposing his neck. The icy fingers that brushed against his warm flesh made shivers run down his spine and he watched as the being open his mouth for that bite. A loud hiss seeped from his lips as those sharp teeth sank into his flesh, lifting his head up and grinded his teeth together to prevent himself from actually screaming. Before long, the pain began to numb out and a cold sensation began to spread through his body in return, making him almost want to shiver. It wasn't a terrible feeling, but it was a whole lot better than before. Moaning softly, Reborn slowly reached up to let his fingers grasp into the dark blue jacket and could literally feel his blood being drained out of him. He found himself once more hardly aware of what was going on around him, his mind becoming blank as he began to lose consciousness. His mind was simply going blank, only able to feel that odd yet pleasant sensation fill and take its hold over his body. His weapon and fedora were dropped to the floor and he rolled his head to one side to get a good look of the area.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the first gunman slowly waking up from the previous attack, carefully getting up to his feet. Reborn could see those eyes burning on him and him only before turning to the vampire. He wanted to do something, say something, anything, but his body didn't register any directions that were coming from his brain. He could only watch, that was it, watch as that gun was raised and aimed at him. The hitman sighed, wondering what was going to happen next. He didn't want to die, not like this. But before he could think any further, the vampire pulled away from his body and let out a little satisfied gasp as if his fill was complete. Without the other holding him up, Reborn collapsed to the ground like a puppet without its strings, his limbs placed into awkward situations. In his hazy and darkening vision, he watched as the vampire dashed towards the gunman and in an instant, tore him apart. His mind barely registered the flying internal organs as it splattered across the ground, dyeing everything it touched a ruby red.

And then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Reborn groaned, opening his eyes as light hit him and reached up momentarily to try and shade himself from it. Just what had happened? Ugh, he could hardly remember anything at this current point of time. Slowly lifting himself up from his position, he took notice that he was in the same place as before when he had woken up long ago, the same beaten-up couch with its crappy curtains on the windows were too noticeable. Rubbing the back of his head, he stood up, feeling a little woozy, but made his way around. His fedora and gun were with him and he made a double check over everything on him, but found nothing missing. Still, his head began to hurt when he tried to think back on his memories, wanting nothing more than to figure out what had happened to him. Reborn couldn't believe he had allowed such a thing to happen twice in a row. He had reentered this place because of his followers and then…And then there were teeth, right?

'Damn, not again…' Reborn rubbed the side of his neck, wincing at the pain that shot down his spine, and groaned momentarily. The ache sparked his attention and he found it suspicious. 'What the…' Looking around the room, he spotted a mirror not too far away and went towards it, opening up his jacket to take a better look at the wound. There, he saw two teeth marks that seemed to puncture deep into his skin, and stared. 'Teeth marks?'

It didn't take long before memories of last night began to come back to him, the vampire, it had spared him once more like last time. The creature had even done what he had asked, killing the other men for him. How funny. He hadn't expected such a thing. Still, that didn't make his situation any better.

'The dizziness and lightheadedness must be from the blood loss.' Reborn decided and pulled his jacket together to hide the mark before making his way out of the room. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that it had been a vampire who had attacked him. He'd never believed mystical creatures actually existed, always thinking that they were all make-believe things from delusional people or just in the books. Regardless at how ridiculous everything seemed, he had met one in person and been attacked by it, too. Creeping down the pathway, he felt that familiar cold breeze brush up from behind him that made him shiver and peered back momentarily. Nothing, he saw nothing and took a step back before finally making his way out of this hellhole. He didn't want to come back anytime soon. This place was far too dangerous, even worse with an unknown creature running amok in the area, draining or killing people.

Still, that didn't stop his hand from rubbing the tender spot, able to feel those cold hands on him. 'Damn, got to get out of here before I get attacked again. But wait, vampires don't like the light, right?'

Reborn tilted his head at that and then shook it. No, he'd rather not make decisions on information he didn't have. For now, he just wanted to go home and never come back to this place ever again.

* * *

This was supposed to go out earlier but it was delayed. But its still Christmas in my country so yeah, Merry Christmas.

Also, I'm searching for a beta if anyone is willing to offer. Please let me know through PM, thanks! I might respond slowly though


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Night Sky

**By: **Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This is your new mission, Reborn." The hitman looked down at the papers that were literally shoved in his face; making him almost want to growl at the lack of respect towards him. He immediately snatched the papers away before he could say something that would be considered rude to the Vongola Decimo and peered around the room cautiously. As he did, he couldn't help but feel like he was being cooped up or thought as an enemy. It was not a feeling he was used to. Not from these people at least. Still, it looked like the Vongola leader had all of his guardians close by today, at his side, standing straight and in position. A few even had the nerve to actually glare at him, him, the number one hitman in the world. The impudence of those foolish morons. He should really correct these idiots.

He made a 'tch' under his breath, now was not the time to do anything stupid, there were more important matters to go over. Instead, to distract his mind from physically tormenting the guardians, he glanced down at his new mission and read over the report. Reborn blinked, quickly rereading over the details and did it again to make sure of everything, before just staring.

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not, Reborn. You're the only one who can do this." The Vongola boss, Federico, spoke, eyes narrowed slightly as if daring the number one hitman in the world to backtalk him. He sat at his mahogany desk at the back of the room with his arms folded on the top and had a blank expression to reveal no inner emotions. Federico was dressed in an expensive yet stylish black suit with the Vongola emblem pinned to the top right corner, as did the rest of the guardians.

"Look, I may be powerful, but this is ridiculous. Even I know that this could very well be a suicide mission. I'm not taking it. Give it to someone else or at least a group of people. Not only that, this mission also needs more time, it just can't be completed within a week." As Reborn spoke, he tossed the papers back onto the table without a second thought and watched as it slid across the glossed surface towards the boss.

He noticed that the atmosphere changed the moment he did that and he immediately reached into his jacket for his trusted weapon, just in case he needed to defend himself. He was more than powerful enough to defeat everyone here individually, but a whole group would be tough even for him. Though he had never trained or fought with any of the Vongola top members, he knew through watching and fighting beside them that they were no pushovers. Reborn's black eyes inspected each guardian over carefully from his spot, barely moving his head to continue his examination. Most of the guardians were now glaring, ready to attack at the command of their boss from the revealing of weapons that were slowly poking through the jackets. The only thing that was stopping them was the fact that their boss hadn't said anything.

Federico sighed as he watched the scene before him and stood up from his seat, placing his hands behind his back. "Reborn, you don't understand. This is a test for your loyalty towards the new Vongola boss. You are still loyal to the old Vongola boss, my father. But he is no more. Now I'm the one in charge and I will not take disobedience lightly. If I have no use for you, then I shall dispose of you immediately."

Reborn grinded his teeth together, pulling his fedora down slightly to cover the rage that was burning within his eyes. This was ridiculous, had the Vongola fallen that badly? "Do you really want to make someone like me an enemy?"

"Ah, but you are just one man. I have an army. Even you know the difference," The Vongola boss smirked, well aware that his argument was sound. Reborn had no choice but to take the mission or die right here. The answer was obvious. The hitman growled lightly before stepping forward to grab the papers and twisted around to storm his way out. He passed the guardians, noticing their slight relaxation at the fact he had actually taken the papers. Just as he opened the door, Federico called out, "And when you finish, make sure to come back. I want to hear the report from you personally."

'Damn you.' The hitman sneered to himself and slammed the door closed behind him, marching down the hallway to get out of the base as quickly as possible. He wanted to leave this hellhole, to get back to the safety of his condo. Within minutes, he was in his car and zooming off into the distance as quickly as possible, throwing every curse at the Vongola boss in every language he could think of. He had been damned, one way or another. If he didn't complete the mission, he would die. If he killed his target and made it back, he would be forced to continue taking on harder missions until he fell. It was a repetitive cycle that had him leading towards death one way or another. And at this point of time, he had no choice but to continue on or have a hit against his own head. Sure he could take care of a few idiots here and there who dared to go against him, but against an army of a thousand? He would be a fool to do so. He only had two hands after all.

Reborn opened the lock to his condo and stepped inside, relaxing slightly at finally being home. He turned around to lock the door before slamming his fists against the wood, listening to it rattle under the force. He punched it a few more times, trying to get as much frustration out of his body as possible before moving to the rest of the room. Within minutes, he had torn through everything in sight, the couch had been split in half, the table now in splinters, plates and glass cups were on the floor broken. The destruction he created seemed to calm him down and he collapsed onto one of the couches he seemed to have spared during the chaos. Reborn was amused that no one had called the cops on him yet from the noise he had created.

The murderous feeling was finally diminishing, but the mission wasn't going anywhere. The papers were still there on the floor, almost like they were taunting him with their whiteness. Picking the said papers back up, he looked over the contents again with his back against the cushions. No matter how many times he went over it, it was impossible. It was an enemy famiglia with an unknown layout, unknown background, and a place known for being highly secured, and he was expected to break in to steal the information and kill the boss along with many other members. And all within a week. If he had more time, say a month, he would be able to prepare, watch for changes in routine, and schedule. He would have a better chance of getting in and doing his job with little to no problem. But a week? That gave him no time at all. None whatsoever. It was an impossible mission.

Reborn sighed, his head against the arm of the couch, a pillow below, and stared up at the ceiling. His arm was on his forehead and he glanced towards Leon, his pet chameleon, who was on its usual perch on a fake tree branch on top of the drawer. It looked at him for a moment, poked out its tongue, before going still once more. The hitman chuckled in amusement before taking a deep breath in hopes of getting rid of all the frustration in his body. It didn't work, but it was worth a try.

'Still, what am I supposed to do? I'm just a human, I can't…' The black-haired man paused and suddenly sat up. 'Human…' Reborn shook his head, he couldn't be thinking of such a thing. But then…it shouldn't really matter, one way or another he was in trouble. Growling to himself at knowing how idiotic his plan was, he picked himself up and glanced at the clock, finding that it was only four in the afternoon. Not caring, he went towards the front door, grabbing his car keys again, and went out. Looks like stupidity was starting to infect him now.

* * *

The hitman stared at the cursed building before him and placed his head against the steering wheel. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. But it was either this or nothing. He never liked to ask for help, but if someone had the ability to move around and do part of his job for him, it would so make things easier. And the vampire hadn't killed him the last two times, he would have to take that third encounter as a hopeful continuum.

Getting out of the vehicle, he made his way towards the building and immediately started up the stairs. There was no elevator, he knew that it was useless to even try looking for in a place that didn't have electricity, and headed up one floor to another. The familiar closed doors in the hallways were still the same and he passed the one room he had woken up twice in before continuing on. He only stopped when he felt that familiar cold air settling on one hallway.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards it, not caring on being quiet like usual. He was hoping to catch the vampire's attention and he was certain he already did. His hands were inside his pockets and his eyes were examining his surroundings carefully, hoping to spot the being somewhere in the darkness that was creeping out. But it was empty as always.

"Vampire, I know you're here somewhere! Come on out!" Reborn called out into the hallway, already feeling the eyes on him the moment he entered the place. He still couldn't believe he was actually about to do this, _this_ of all things, but he needed help right now and he didn't have time to waste. The mark on his neck was still throbbing, but he ignored it and just kept searching for the hidden being. As he took a step forward, he felt a quick shift in the air and a cold breeze blew pass him, making him shiver. And then a footstep from behind was heard. Spinning around, Reborn peered at the other standing in the hallway, looking completely settled at the fact that he had been purposefully searched out. "You…"

"What? You called me out so here I am," The vampire strode forward, eyes no longer orange at the moment, but a beautiful honey-color, and tilted his head just right to let the hair sway to the side. "Did you come here to kill me?"

"No," Reborn answered immediately and continued to peer over the other carefully. He had to be cautious, the being before him could easily snap him in two if he wasn't careful or spoke the wrong thing. But he couldn't help but find something strange. The personality of the being before him was…meeker? That couldn't be right… "I've come to ask you something."

"Ask? That's odd…compared to the usual human tendencies you gave me."

"Well, I was wondering if it was possible to make a deal of sorts. I need…help on something," Reborn bit his bottom lip at the mentioning, he so hated appearing weak to anyone…even if the person was extremely powerful and probably didn't care. The vampire tilted his head again curiously as if saying to continue on and took a few steps forward to get closer, unbothered by how dark the hallway was regardless of the fact that it was still bright outside. "I have a job, but it's not possible to do at this current point of time. I don't know the layout at all, the routine of the people inside, the security details, or what to expect. And I was wondering if you have the ability to get that information."

"So like an informant?"

"Something like that."

"And what do I get out of this?" The vampire blinked momentarily, eyes still watching intently.

Reborn unconsciously rubbed the side of his neck where the mark was still at and knew he had those eyes zoning onto the spot. He unknowingly took a step back to gain some distance, unsure if the other would come rushing at him to attack. "That depends." He blinked for a moment, only to find the brunet just an inch away from his face and Reborn had to hold back every instinct to whip out his gun and fire. Though he couldn't help but notice that the vampire was a head shorter than him, that didn't matter when those sharp teeth were slipping out from the mouth. And when had those eyes turned back to orange? Reborn pushed those thoughts away.

"I think the reward should be obvious." The brunet lifted up a hand and ran a finger down the exposed neck, sending a shiver down Reborn's spine. The touch was ice-cold and that fingernail left a light red mark in return. When the hitman didn't move, the vampire took the initiative, sinking his teeth into the skin happily. Reborn winced at the pain and luckily for him, it didn't last long, just a few seconds before the vampire pulled back to lick the spot. "Well?"

"As long as you don't kill me, that's fine. Here, the address," Reborn took a deep breath as he felt his head pounding from the light blood loss. It wasn't enough, but the accumulative attacks towards him were starting to catch up. The vampire, after grabbing the paper that held the address, took hold of his body and let his lips drift over the neck again like he was smelling something. Reborn suppressed another shiver from going down his spine as that tongue went over the wound again. At least the pain disappeared at that act. "What's your name?"

"Call me Tsuna," The brunet huffed gently, licking his lips hungrily, before pulling away. He pulled out the paper and read the address careful before giving a slight hum. The eyes had shifted back into a honey color once more. "I know this place. It's been overrun by mafia members, yes?"

Reborn smirked, flicking his fedora upward to see better. "So you already know."

"I've been alive for a while. Boredom does things to you."

That statement raised a few questions towards the other, but the hitman kept his tongue, right now he had other important matters to deal with. Just as he was about to speak up on something else, Tsuna stepped closer to push the hitman's head up.

"Does this mean I have to kill anyone or just get the information?"

"Just get the information. You can kill later, but I need the security to be lax when I enter. I can't have you leaving bodies around. That would make things more difficult on my side."

"Alright," Tsuna reread over the address again. "Well, tell me about this job of yours. I'll need to know the details so that I know specifically what to look out for. And while we're at it, give me your name, too."

The hitman hesitated on revealing anything, but the vampire had a point. Can't do much if he didn't know what he was looking for. "It's Reborn. And the mission I was assigned was to-" He went on from there, hoping that his decision was for the best.

* * *

Review please, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Night Sky

**By: **Metamorcy

**Pairing:** R27

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

Now some were mentioning how alike this story is to 'A Demonic Sky' but please note they are different the later we get. There are some similarities I can't help like the blood sucking, demon, etc, because that's the basic of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Knock.

Reborn twitched, his mind startled awake by the sound, and went still to continue listening. When nothing happened afterwards, he rolled in his bed to the side with the covers draped over him just right, holding it together. At first, he thought it was an enemy that was trying to take advantage of the night, but after a few moments of staying still, he sensed nobody within the area and no ill intent. It was like everything had gone silent after that single sound. With that in mind, he went back to sleep, not wanting to bother with something that didn't matter. It had probably been a bird or a bug that slammed into his window. It wasn't uncommon that such a thing would happen after all.

Knock.

The hitman, this time, opened his eyes to look around, examining his surrounding carefully, and blinked at his clock when he realized how late, no, early it was. It was almost four and he mentally cursed a few times in the back of his mind. He never liked getting up so early, never. He enjoyed and savored his sleep, it was the only times he could escape from the rest of the world. Reborn sat up in bed and stretched, trying to push back the sleepy daze of slumber from taking him over again. His eyes peered around his bedroom once more, but didn't see anything unusual. Was it just his imagination? It was possible that the tiredness and stress of his new job was getting to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he flopped back down onto his bed to drift back into dreamland…except he was interrupted once more.

Knock.

'Now that's definitely not my imagination.' Reborn immediately reached over for his gun that was on top of his nightstand and pulled the covers over to identify where the sound was coming from. He listened to his surroundings as he stepped around his bedroom, trying to remember where it had originated from. It was like there was someone banging lightly on his door or window, but that wasn't possible. He was up on the eighth floor with no fire escape and the hallway would be empty at this time of night. No moron would be out and about now of all times, it was even too early for the morning joggers to be outside. Maybe it was just a prank from some drunken teenagers? He hadn't had any incidents, but it wasn't an unusual thing to happen in this neighborhood where the rich morons with their equally rich offsprings were located.

Knock.

Reborn spun around towards the only window that didn't have a curtain covering it, taking aim with his gun, and blinked. Was that a…hand? What? A flicker of shock slipped onto his features as his mind tried to process the scene before him. It wasn't possible, right? Gathering his mind together, he narrowed his eyebrows at the sight and stepped closer to the outstretched hand that was coming from the side. It looked like it was about to knock the glass again when a body suddenly sprung out from the side. Reborn almost jumped at the movement, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from escaping, and almost fired. That was, until he recognized who it was actually hovering there. That haunting features of soft brown hair and now equally colored eyes could only belong to one person.

'Tsuna?' Without thinking much, he went over to open the window and couldn't help but look out. His curiosity on the setting deemed to be fulfilled. The vampire was standing on the two-inch ledge, but even Reborn knew that it wasn't possible be remain on that without falling, it was an impossible feat. Much less, how had the other gotten this high up? And why here of all places? "What are you doing? How did you get here?"

Tsuna didn't look concern and continued to hold himself up. A gust of warm air blew by, tossing his gravity-defying locks wildly. "Well, first off, can I come in?"

"Can't you just do so yourself?"

The brunet sighed at that. "I guess you don't keep up with the rumors, but vampires can't enter homes. Only homes though, buildings, complexes, and certain apartments don't count. Basically, if the people inside consider the place a home. If they don't, I can freely enter or leave as I please. It'd be stupid if I can't enter a store just because I'm not invited inside. As for your other question, I just smelled you out," The vampire mumbled in annoyance as if the condition connected to his race was nothing more than an irritation. His brown eyes glanced behind for a moment as if checking something before looking back. "So, are you going to let me in or not?"

Reborn stared at the other cautiously before shaking his head. He took a step back and waved his hand. "Come on in," As if some sort of barrier was broken, Tsuna released a breath and hopped inside, dusting off his sides. He made a short nod to say thanks and stepped further in before spinning around. His pale hands began to dig into the insides of his jacket, glancing around the condo, and pulled out a few stacks of paper. The hitman's eyes zoomed in on those immediately, already guessing what they could be about. It was pretty obvious considering the reason he needed Tsuna's help in the first place. "Are those…?"

"Yeah, got the information you needed: the layout and everything. Routine was harder though since I found out that they change their work schedule every day. That makes it hard to identify a pattern sadly," Tsuna tossed the stack of papers onto the table close by, close to the center of the room with a small couch next to it. "It was quite easy for someone like me gather this stuff considering my ability to move through the darkness. Now then, my reward…"

Reborn stiffened, his body already knowing what it would mean and suppressed a shiver that wanted to crawl down his spine. But a deal was a deal and he would keep his word, he was an honorable man despite being in the hitman profession. He may twist the meanings depending on the person, but for something like this, it was best to simply go along and give in. His eyes peered back towards the clock, finding about twenty minutes had passed since he had been woken up. Holding a deep breath, he loosened his nightshirt to expose his neck, telling the vampire that he was free for the taking. His dark onyx eyes observed as the other smiled softly at his compliance and step forward towards his body. Reborn had to use every will and nerve in his body to prevent himself from actually fighting back when those freezing hands touched his shoulders. The fingers ghosted over his warm flesh, almost as if teasing him at his impending doom, and shivered slightly as the smaller body before him pressed up against his own. Reborn watched as those brown eyes shifted back into orange and stared straight into them by accident.

Tsuna licked his lips just before he felt his teeth sink into that warm flesh and tasted that delicious blood. He didn't require a lot of it to remain alive, much less, needed it that often, but if someone was willing to allow him, he was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. Without doing much, he shoved Reborn back onto the bed, all the while keeping his teeth at the neck. He could literally feel the hitman beneath him weakening at his touch and it was only a moment later that he realized something. Tsuna pulled back, "Hey, you said that you have to do your mission soon, yes?"

A few seconds passed before Reborn got his hazy mind together, clearing out the fog that had been settling in. "Y-Yeah."

Tsuna hummed to himself before smiling gently, "Then how about another deal? I'll take a little of what I want today which leaves you more in top condition and take the rest afterwards. That fine with you?"

Reborn stared at the other for a few moments before nodding his head. "That's fine with me. It sounds better on my situation." He couldn't afford himself to be physically weak when he decided the day to break in and complete his mission. One mistake could easily screw him up and, with what Tsuna had stated with the routine, he was definitely going to have a difficult time when anything could happen. He could feel himself coming back into order the more time passed and blinked his eyes to focus on the being before him, who was still pressing against him pleasantly. The body was cold, not extremely, like a couple degrees lower than a normal body should be, and strangely, it felt nice in the warmth of summer.

Tsuna pulled away slowly and stretched, getting some popping sounds to occur from his movement. His eyes glanced outside towards the window, staring at the moon that was shining brightly avoid in the pale glow and then to the stars. It was a nice night out, the perfect time to go hunting for food, and yet the brunet found himself intrigued by the human below him. Still, from the clock, it was almost five now, daylight would be revealing itself soon. "Well then, I shall take my leave I guess. I take it there's no point in me staying here, yes?"

Reborn didn't know exactly what to say to that. It was true, there was no need for the other anymore…but yet… The hitman lifted himself up onto his elbows and peered into those orange eyes, watching them shift back into a honey color. It was interesting to watch such a change. "Wait, I still need you to tell me everything about the base."

"I gave you the notes for that already," The brunet huffed, shifting from his position on Reborn's waist, and when the hitman made a sudden movement to get higher up, the vampire's weight moved to allow more freedom. And accidentally grinded his hips against Reborn's. The hitman bit down on his bottom lip to prevent that sudden moan as a spark of pleasure tingled up his spine. He _clearly_ hadn't been expecting that. Tsuna, of course, took notice of the sudden change in attitude in the human, but didn't understand why. "Reborn?"

"You're on me."

The vampire didn't seem to register that and instead tilted his head, fluttering his large eyes. Reborn raised an eyebrow at that action, finding it kinda…cute. It was like Tsuna was acting younger than he really was. Odd, didn't think a questionable-years old vampire who enjoyed sucking blood and dwelled in the night could actually act adorable. What a strange combination.

Reborn almost wanted to sigh and eventually spoke again, "You're grinding against me."

Tsuna blinked a few times before his face suddenly twisted into horror, a light red spreading across his cheeks, dusting it as if it was powder-based. The color was most likely from his small meal just moments ago since his skin was normally pale but that blush gave away his thoughts. Immediately, the brunet jumped up from his spot, backing away towards the wall behind, and looked clearly embarrassed at doing such a thing. Despite it being an accident, he couldn't help but react automatically. "S-Sorry."

The hitman chuckled; finding the reaction amusing compared to the usual stoic expression, and stood up from the bed as he rubbed the side of his neck. A sharp pain made him flinch and pulled away, cracking his neck to the side. His spiky black hair was wild like always and he stepped forward to draw the vampire's attention. "Come on, my kitchen is this way. We'll talk there."

Tsuna simply nodded his head, heading over to grab the documents he had previously dropped off, and went to follow behind. "Don't you want to get more sleep? It's still early in the morning."

"It's fine. You can only be active during the night, right?"

"Ah, no, I can wander in the sunlight. Though, it just weakens me."

That made Reborn pause in the hallway, "Wait, you can go out into the light? I thought your kind couldn't do such things. You know, you'll burn or something."

The brunet just chuckled at that, raising his hand up to cover his mouth. "That is true to most vampires. However, I'm much older and therefore gained some special abilities in my years. Sunlight is just an annoyance to me, nothing more. But it is true, vampires do not like the light and will burn if exposed," He watched as the hitman moved on, heading into the kitchen that was at the end of the hallway that is right outside the bedroom. "There aren't many of us left now though, it's mainly now the older ones that can dwell in the light. Most of us have either died or gone into another dimension where we supernatural beings live in. It's safer there after all. But I'm fond of humans and have some friends here that I enjoy being with."

The black-haired man hummed to himself and wandered about the room, getting his favorite drink ready to wake him up. It was after all early in the morning and the lack of sleep made him yawn. He needed some caffeine to keep him up and prevent him from dozing off during this important conversation. His eyes turned to the brunet, who was settling into his kitchen table at one of the seats, and sighed, it was going to be a long day…well that just depends. At least, Tsuna seemed more straightforward to the point than other informants he had dealt with in the past and was most likely accurate in the data collection too. Reborn ran a hand through his hair again, trying to not sigh again. This mission was just too screwed up. He could only hope there was a good result at the end, but he doubted it. With Frederico in charge, it would be hard to make his life the way it was in the past. 'Well, I won't go down that easily. Best to make the most of it now.'

* * *

By the way, you might want to check the bottom of my profile ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Night Sky

**By: **Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and saphire644

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Reborn smirked as he examined the massive building before him with a calculating look. It was too obvious that there was something wrong with this place, the way the building just popped out of the woods from behind the greenery and was so isolated from the rest of the world. It wasn't as noticeable from the road, but the closer he got, the easier it was to see the building through the trees. There wasn't even much protection on the outside, he could easily get pass the wandering guards and cameras. 'Looks like Tsuna's information have been true so far, the outside movements were easy to identify and have already been done so by the brunet, but it's the inside ones that make me cautious. If only I had a group of people to work on this with, then this mission wouldn't be so bad. The moment I'm caught I'm doomed.'

The hitman shifted through the bushes, carefully making his way around the large building in order to observe the setting some more. He quickly identified the points where Tsuna had mentioned in his little report and even found the spot the brunet recommended for entry. His onyx eyes stared over the area, inspecting it carefully, and looked for anything out of place. 'If I remember correctly, there's a camera at the top right corner. And there should be a guard passing by in the next few seconds.'

As he waited, he glanced at the said building again and nearly grumbled under his breath. He didn't need to be a genius to know that there was something bad happening within and he had gotten all the details about their…deeds through the computer information Tsuna had collected. It was enough to justify his extermination of this group despite knowing he was an assassin for hire. After all, he didn't always take enjoyment in his kills and he liked it better when he felt like he was doing something good for both his boss and the world. Except this time, he couldn't really enjoy his work, not when the threat of death was looming closely against him. 'One false move and I'm a goner.'

Continuing off, that meant Reborn didn't like dirty jobs of any sort, especially when it came to killing children or even certain types of women. And if there was an entire family involved, not famiglia, then he despised it even more, sometimes to the point of denying such a mission. If the woman he was seeking out to kill can fight back or was a fellow assassin, he was fine with that. But not children, that was the one line he refused to cross. He might be willing to capture them and hand them over to the authorities, but never kill.

And he didn't do torture either. There was a difference between enjoying it for fun and just getting badly needed information. He was in the latter of that section, but he was good in convincing his targets to give up everything through action only. His eyes watched as the guards went by and immediately reacted the moment the camera turned away. Running up, he quickly picked the lock and ran inside, closing the door behind just as the camera made its way around. Sighing, his eyes quickly observed the surrounding area he had entered into and ran into one of the rooms to hide, taking out the men within with a few quick silenced bullets to the forehead. 'Good, the camera inside didn't catch me either, just as Tsuna said it wouldn't.'

Smirking, he peered down at one of the men and quickly went to work, hiding the bodies within the closets of the room so that they wouldn't be stumbled upon. Reborn, when satisfied with covering his tracks, headed out back into the hallway and made his way quietly down it. He gunned down anyone who got too close and hid their bodies in areas where it would take a while to find to prevent the entire building from being alerted. But he knew he needed to work quickly, this place was too big and the routine, as Tsuna had reported, was ever changing. Nothing seemed the same and when he tried to figure out a pattern among the group, there was nothing. He made a loud 'tch' when he found another room to duck behind, just barely dodging getting caught by a large patrol group.

'Damn, there really are too many to take care of. Better make it to the control room to give myself a better advantage,' Following the memorized map, he made his way around the corner, keeping himself against the wall. However, just a few minutes later, the alarm abruptly went off. The white lights above suddenly turned red and a siren rang echoingly throughout the hallways, momentarily making Reborn wince at the loudness. 'They found the bodies so soon? Impossible! I'm certain I had a little more time. Or were they already alerted of my presence?'

Growling, the raven grinded his teeth together angrily, and quickened his pace as he dodged around various men. The bodies he killed or hid along the way to the control room, he made sure to take their ammo or guns with him, having a strong feeling he would be running out of his own soon at the rate he was going. As he went through the various hallways, getting deeper into the place, he found there were more men behind each corner that needed to be taken down and sneered angrily. Just as he passed one area, he immediately ducked right behind the wall and just in time as a torte of bullets was shot out from the direction. He silently sneered, pressing himself further against the wall as he listened to the clicking of guns, the rapid fire of the machines, and the voices.

He had been found. It was like they had known he would be coming this way and had gotten ready for his appearance. It was ridiculous, he had been caught only halfway into the mission and he had a gut feeling there was more to this mission than he originally thought. Still, it was a miracle he hadn't been caught beforehand, but that didn't leave him many options on what to do next. He could either die right here or fight his way out. The choice was obvious.

Taking aim, he fired his gun a few times into the crowd, taking out a couple of men instantly, and watched as the rest took cover. Smirking to himself, he used that momentary shielding to run to another better covered area and fire at any idiot that dared to poke their head out. He wasn't taking any chances today. Every shot he made was a one-hit kill in any of the vital areas where there was no chance of any recovery.

Once he finished off the men in the area, he ran for it, destroying all the cameras along the way to prevent people in the control room from knowing his location accurately. He wouldn't allow backup to catch up to him. Any men he came across, he made sure to kill them and then rumbled through their bodies for the extra guns and/or ammo. He was already limited with the excessive fighting he had been doing now, his own ammo cases he had originally brought in had been used up. Despite cursing his luck, he was really glad that Tsuna's information was accurate and on the spot. It made things much easier in navigating around the place and he was able to pinpoint the much safer areas to go through.

Within the two hours he had been here, he had already disposed of eighty men, not bothering on hiding the bodies anymore since everyone was already alerted of an intruder. Still, that didn't make his job any easier. Many areas have already been closed off, others now heavily guarded, and he was fighting through more bodies to make a pathway to get through. 'I wouldn't be surprised if I killed everyone first before getting to my target.'

Before long, as he turned the corner, he froze. 'Shit!' There before him were over thirty men, all pointing their guns toward him as if expecting him to come this way. Behind them was the control room where the information and cameras he needed to get to was located. 'Not good.' As he thought that, he spun around behind, watching as a large patrol group appear. They took one look at him and aimed, ready to fire at any moment. He had been effectively trapped with no escape.

The commander of the group smirked at the sight of him, knowing he had cornered the number one hitman, and waved his hand. Immediately, everyone pulled the trigger. Reborn could only watch as the bullets went towards him, knowing that there was no way he could escape everything, but he would still fight to the very end by dodging what he could. Regardless, this made things clear now, Reborn's mind piecing things together. That smirk, the way everyone was moving, he had been tricked, made a fool of because this had all been set up.

Federico wanted him to die, one way or another. It was obvious now. This famiglia had known about his objective, known where he was planning on going, and had taken measures against it. They had made sure to make the insides of the building to be as packed with people as possible and cover the important areas while continuously changing the routines to make sure he would be caught in the act easier. He should have known that this mission was far too suspicious on how they were working. Reborn sneered as he shifted to the side, allowing more than half of the bullets to pass around him harmlessly. However, he couldn't dodge all and could only watch as a few went straight at him, unable to move away.

It looks like he was going to die today one way or another.

That was…until he saw something black enter his vision from the side.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. And yeah, this chapter was a bit short but the next chapter will make up for that


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Night Sky

**By: **Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds, the kind of things that were only used as a source of fear in the stories. However, he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Reborn's eyes widened when he saw a dark presence standing before him, creating some sort of barrier to prevent the bullets from reaching him. Though there were a few strays here and there, it didn't matter even when one managed to graze his leg. Nothing could draw his attention away from what was occurring before him. He stared in shock and wonder, his eyes focused on the person until he recognized _who_ it was. There was only one person who had that type of hair after all.

"Tsuna?" His voice was a little weak, something he mentally scolded himself for, not believing he had done something like that. Still, he didn't pay any attention, not wanting to think about it while refusing to move from his spot.

The vampire peered back momentarily before going back towards the enemy. Within seconds, he had dashed forward and used his fists to cut through the men as if they were butter. He twisted a few around to drain, his teeth ripping into the flesh at the neck, and made a few lengthy gulps for that blood. With a constant food source, his energy never depleted and he continued to slaughter the men before him until there was nothing but silence. At Tsuna's feet were all the men, dead and lifeless, covered either in their own blood or in someone else's. Reborn had lost count of how many there were, since they all blended together with their broken bodies.

Then the brunet turned around to face the hitman curiously, wiping his bloody hands onto one of the men's suit. "Reborn."

"What are you doing here?" The hitman immediately demanded, stepping forward to get some answers. He hadn't expected the brunet to actually appear to help him. They had only met that other time for an information exchange and then again, a day or two later, when the vampire suddenly decided to visit because of something he was curious about. Of course, Reborn didn't really get a response on that "curious thing", but the odd company was welcoming. Still, that didn't explain why the vampire would be here of all places.

"That depends on what you'd like to believe, human. Would you like me to say that I just happened to be nearby to lend a hand or that I purposefully came here to save you?" Tsuna huffed, glancing back at the hitman with a smirk. He watched as the other made a grumbling sound under his breath, the black-haired man slowly stood up on his feet and reached for his gun. Reborn gave a small gripe for the earlier comment and tried to step forward, though it was more of a limp. His left leg was still wounded, just a scrape, but it was enough to spark some pain with each step. Still, it was nothing compared with other wounds he'd received in the past.

Tsuna peered over curiously and sighed, heading closer to the other. He immediately shoved the hitman into a random room on the side, away from the bodies, and pushed him down into a chair that was still useable. The vampire lifted up the injured leg with no trouble and, though there was some resistance from Reborn, he pulled the pants back to reveal the cut.

"What are you doing?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at the sight, cautious of what could happen.

Tsuna didn't speak and continued to roll the pants' leg higher until he could get a perfect view of the area. Staring at the cut for a few moments, he leaned down to let his tongue slid over the flesh. Immediately, a shiver went down Reborn's spine and his onyx-colored eyes watched as he felt that appendage move across his leg, lapping up the blood. He could feel a numbing sensation cover the pain before it began to fade, leaving nothing from before. When Tsuna pulled away, the wound had closed up, like nothing had happened.

"What the…"

"We vampires use our saliva to cover and heal wounds from our bite marks. It'll work the same for something like this," Tsuna pulled back and wiped his mouth to get rid of any excess blood that might have slipped onto his lips. He released Reborn's leg, letting the other test it carefully before watching him stand up, free of any pain. "We don't always do so since it's more troublesome. If I'm planning on killing my victim, I would cut the spot. If I was going to let my victim live, then I would heal it or let it go."

Reborn remained quiet before finally coming to terms with the information. He tested his leg some more and walked forward, wanting nothing more than to finish this damn mission and get out of here. "You should have told me before doing anything. It would make things easier."

"I'm not much of a talker."

"I can tell. You're also antisocial and obviously don't know how to interact with normal people."

Tsuna shook his head and continued on first, moving forward since bullets were useless against him. He was, after all, practically immortal, and Reborn didn't care.

* * *

"Ah, so Reborn, you've finally managed to make it here. And here I thought you were already dead." The boss of the famiglia smirked, settled comfortably into a seat in the back of a large ballroom. There were multiple men around, all ready for action, and Reborn stepped closer to the center, Tsuna right beside him. He had already gotten the data he needed though he couldn't help but curse when he took a look at it. It had been nothing more than bullshit. It was already clear that he had been set up, this only made things more obvious.

The hitman didn't say anything to the boss, continuing forward until he stopped at the center, knowing very well he had been trapped. But he wasn't afraid. He had the vampire beside him as reassurance. Tsuna yawned; he obviously wasn't bothered by the large amount of men in the room, and stretched his arms behind his back. Many eyes glanced at him curiously, not expecting the infamous Reborn to have a partner with him, but not a single person moved.

"Got anything to say? You made quite a mess of my base."

Reborn frowned. "You're working along with Vongola Decimo to kill me off, aren't you."

The boss just smirked, looking unsurprised at the accusation. "My, I guess the details on you are correct. Yes, that's completely true. Even if you somehow managed to get through me and my famiglia, you'll die either way."

The hitman just sighed, knowing his fate had been set even before he even took this mission. Still, that didn't mean he was going to die easily. He would definitely make it a run for Vongola's money on how many people he could kill before he was finally shot dead. Tsuna seemed to understand the situation, getting the basics of it in that one conversation, and was frowning unhappily.

"Men, kill him!"

At that announcement, everything began to move. Tsuna grabbed hold of Reborn before the hitman was aware of it and, using his superior strength and agility, jumped up towards the ceiling and away from the range of bullets. He grabbed hold of the chandelier at the edge and swung himself around to land on the top. It swayed lightly the extra weight, but Tsuna didn't care, his fingers wrapped around the chain that held it up. Reborn had been surprised at the sudden grab, but took advantage of it, taking aim and firing from above. He tried to kill as many men as possible while Tsuna ran around to cover for them both. Since the chandelier was high above their heads, many of men had to run around to get a better aim, while others hadn't even realized their disappearance. Reborn continued to fire, grabbing ahold of Tsuna's shoulder, and ducked for cover when a few got too close.

"Reborn, hang on." Tsuna muttered as he took hold of the chain and swung the chandelier back and forth. Reborn immediately seized a firm hold around his shoulder, still firing from above and not at all bothered by the brunet's constant movements. As soon as he did that, Tsuna jumped off and hopped onto the next chandelier before jumping again. He slammed his feet into the wall and did a backflip to fly across the room. Tsuna didn't stop though and jumped down behind a wall, giving Reborn that cover he needed, before heading back out. With the vampire out in the field killing off the men and being the target, Reborn had an easy time in knocking down the numbers from his safe setting, covered from the various bullets. The way they worked together, it was almost as if it was natural.

Before long, with the last man dead, everything had gone still. Reborn stepped out from around the corner and went to stand close to the vampire's side. It hadn't taken long, not with Tsuna's superior strength and killing abilities.

"Now what?" Tsuna spoke, breaking the peace, and rotated to face Reborn, who seemed exhausted by how much he'd had to do that day. The hitman sighed at that and picked himself up, dusting off his clothes from imaginary dust.

"Now we head back to report."

"But didn't that man say you'll die either way."

Reborn paused at that and seemed to digress at the thought of having to go back to the Vongola base. His boss had even told him to report to him in person. The intention was clear. He turned to Tsuna curiously, wondering what the other was going to do. He had probably added more to that bill of payment, which meant he would be losing more blood. But at least it was a lot better than outright dying. "If my boss wants me dead, he's an absolute fool. I'm the best hitman in the world, the strongest, and yet, he just wants someone to follow his every command like some drone. He doesn't want someone who can actually think."

Tsuna tilted his head back at that, "I can't allow that to happen. You owe me."

"Obviously. You can take whatever you want before I head over."

"No, you owe me more than that. Probably about a week's worth. I can't let you die now."

The hitman blinked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Just what was the vampire planning? He had tried to read the supernatural being many times during their encounters, but that expression had always been frozen and most of the time, there was no color to give away any of his thoughts.

"I'm interested in you. You're the first human in a long time that doesn't freak out at the sight of me and even asked to make a deal of all things. It's not often that such a thing occurs after all," Tsuna smirked, stepping closer, and kicked a corpse to the side as if it was too close for his liking. "So, who's this boss of yours?"

Reborn just smirked, the concept was interesting, and he couldn't deny the fact that Tsuna was a fascinating person as well. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked with a grin. It wouldn't hurt to let the other in on the details of what was going on especially if the vampire was going to give him a helping hand. Still, with this, there was no doubt he would be on the top of list of people that Vongola wanted dead. He would definitely have a hit on his head and the price would be extremely high, tempting anyone and everyone to go after it. Ah, he knew just how to screw himself over. 'But whatever, it's time to pay a visit to my so-called asshole of a boss.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Night Sky

**By: **Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in stories. But he didn't expect that chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

A/N: Extremely short! I know! But don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer, about 3x this and 2x the usual you get for the other chapters.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, Reborn, you're… back. And early, too." Federico was taken by surprise with the number one hitman's sudden appearance in his main room. Papers littered the top of his desk, spilling over onto the floor, and empty cups of coffee were scattered to the side, piled on the floor. To Reborn, it was an embarrassment for Vongola to have such a disorganized boss as Federico. He didn't show any hesitation in revealing his disgust over the situation. Federico immediately stood up from his spot behind his desk, nudging more documents to the floor as he moved around to the front. His right-hand man was beside him like always, holding up another cup of steaming coffee equipped with a saucer, and looked at Reborn with narrowed eyes. Federico dusted off his suit and stepped closer, "Well, how did the mission go?"

"If I'm here, it should be obvious," The hitman sneered angrily, not bothering to show a hint of respect towards the other. His boss didn't deserve it, not at all. If anything, no respect should be given to this foul man before him. Reborn wanted nothing more than to just take care of this matter as soon as possible and get out the hell out of there before Federico could call for backup; the Vongola main base, where he currently was, had over two thousand men. He wasn't going to take his chances by hanging around for all of them to start firing. "And I'm leaving. I doubt you really need the information about the group, it's all useless anyway. I looked over it."

The boss didn't seem all that concerned with the blunt retort and kept his eyes trained on the assassin before him. Just as Reborn was going to leave, the door behind him slammed open, revealing the rest of the guardians, and around twenty other men he could make out behind the door. It was clear there were others, but with how narrow the opening was, it was easier for them to remain behind the door, not even bothering to conceal their weapons. The hitman gave a 'tch' and slightly shifted his stance. He was already too late; too late to escape. Despite that passing thought, no concern on his rapidly disintegrating situation slipped into his expression and he remained strong among the group of men. His back was straight, his hands within his pockets, and he had his usual smirk on his lips. After all, he had a secret weapon hiding within the shadow at his feet, one he could rely on to give him that badly needed helping hand.

"Fed-no, Vongola Decimo, I'm quitting Vongola and going back to being a freelancer. It's obvious that I'm no longer wanted here," Reborn spoke clearly without any hesitation and peered around the room, looking at each face carefully. The guardians didn't flinch, but the regular men did, knowing the hitman's fearsome abilities. The only thing that made them continue to stand still was the fact the guardians were still around, standing resilient without an inch of reluctance. "If anyone is going to try and stop me, I won't hesitate to shoot and kill."

"Well then, it seems we have a little problem, don't we, Reborn?" Federico was smiling, motioning to his men who were surrounding the area to get ready. Almost instantly, everyone's weapons were drawn out rapidly and guns and knives among various other weapons were pointed in Reborn's direction. A fight was going to break out, there was no doubt about that, and neither side was planning on backing down. The guardians were just grinning in amusement, wondering in the back of their minds what one measly person could do against everyone in Vongola. The rest of the subordinates had the same thoughts - one man against an army, it was clear on which side would win.

Reborn just returned the smirk, letting out a small chuckle that made those around him tense up. Then, within a blink of an eye, his guns were already out and firing, rage filling his eyes as he targeted his victims with pinpoint accuracy. Immediately, he went for the closest person that would get in his way, the storm guardian. Reborn didn't know much about this man, just a name to the face. The right-hand man was just some person who had been picked up from another famiglia, one he didn't care for. He aimed straight for the vital spot on the head and fired; the shot met its mark perfectly, and then went for the mist guardian. In his peripheral, he could see the storm guardian falling back in slow motion and pulled the trigger again to watch the bullet go through the mist guardian's body. He cursed; an illusion had already been used against him.

Listening to the yells for the man he had killed, Reborn watched as his vision suddenly began to shift, observing as the ground shook and molded over. In the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, he knew that this was all a trick on his mind, and yet the dizziness he felt from the change didn't pass. His stomach was doing flip-flops within, he held himself back from vomiting over his feet in response to the nausea. Yet, just as it appeared, it went back to normal almost immediately after and everything that had been caused by the illusion vanished from his body. Curiosity getting the better of him, he searched for the illusionist and it only took him a split second to understand what had broken the illusion. Smirking to himself, he jumped to the side, chuckling in amusement as he watched the mist guardian choke on his own blood, a hand stabbed right through his chest. The illusionist's heart could be seen clutched in the man's hand and for a moment, the hitman believed he saw a faint beating. Tsuna stood behind the corpse with orange eyes glowing dangerously bright and yanked out his limb, crushing the organ in-between his fingers. The blood and juices sprayed out, splattering across the walls as the flesh molded around his digits with a sickening squish.

The hitman smirked at the destruction the vampire had created and ducked under a rain of bullets before firing off a couple rounds to distract his enemies. Most of them missed since the guardians had already taken cover however, he managed to nick a few remaining men on the arms and shoulders. Then again that didn't apply to Tsuna. Bullets meant absolutely nothing to the immortal. As an unstoppable force, he quickly dashed around the room in a wild frenzy until he targeted the cloud guardian. With one snap of his arm, he had his teeth sinking deep within the neck, quickly draining the man of the liquid he desired. No one noticed his presence, focusing too much on the hitman close to the center, nor did they see Tsuna behead his opponent to hide the evidence.

Reborn almost wanted to laugh, that was three guardians now, three in just less than five minutes. He swore that was mafia history in the making. Taking aim, he shot at the youngest of the guardians, the rain, when he tried to return fire and watched in satisfaction as the bullet struck through the heart. Now there were only two left, along with the boss and the other men outside the room. 'Not bad so far.' Smirking to himself, he took that chance to create a pathway towards the door and opened fire at the rows of people waiting outside. Tsuna traveled right behind, taking some of the hits that were meant for Reborn, while slaughtering those who came too close or were within his range. As the two made their way into the hallway, the vampire jumped straight into the crowd and instead of striking the humans themselves, he aimed for the walls. His fist smashed into the stone, demolishing it, and Reborn could only watch as the walls and the floor above caved in. There were screams as people were crushed underneath the weight, then silence. Nearly eighty percent of the men in the hallway had been flattened.

He fired at the men who were trying to come around the corner on the other side and then back at the remaining guardians to prevent them from attacking from behind. He was successful on both counts and was soon dashing down the hallway, the vampire following right behind. Everyone he came across was killed on sight, not even bothering to hold back. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Damn, I really am going to have a hit put on my head after this. Shit!" Reborn muttered under his breath as he turned around suddenly to fire. This time the bullet lodged into the sun guardian's throat.

"Then perhaps you'd like to come with me. I know someone who can offer you protection, or at least hide you for a while until everything cools off." Tsuna spoke up from behind, rotating around to jump up onto the walls, then side to side, until he got to the final guardian, lightning, and twisted his head right off. Spinning around, he tossed it back at the men behind before using his super speed to get back to Reborn's side.

"Who would that be? This person."

"Millefiore."

The hitman almost froze as those words passed Tsuna's lips, shock momentarily overwhelming him for a moment. Millefiore was Vongola's enemy. That would be treason… Reborn blinked as realization began to settle into his mind. 'Oh, wait, I already did that. All the guardians are dead, the boss is nowhere in sight, and we've killed off about a hundred or more men. Yep, I've already committed treason and more, what else can I do?' He shook his head at that with a sad smile. His life was crazy enough as it was. "Alright, I'll meet this person. Tell me where to go and I'll follow you."

Tsuna smiled, nodding his head, and took out the rest of the men who were in the way, opening a path for Reborn to run through with ease. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ah, there's only 2 chapters left and the epilogue. I'm almost done with this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Night Sky

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

I'm still playing Pokemon White 2 and I'm getting sick of training my pokemon. I'm cheating now...

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Reborn sighed as he examined the massive building before him. To any on looker he had a straight face, no emotion betraying his thoughts, while on the inside he was semi-panicking. He was going to enter enemy territory on the same day he had quit Vongola. They probably hadn't even gotten the news about what had just happened and most likely wouldn't for a while. There was no doubt that the incident would be covered up to the best of Vongola's ability. Tsuna, who was walking in front of him; leading him through the area, peered behind momentarily to motion the other forward. As they stepped closer to the front of the building, the numerous guards that were stationed in the surrounding area became clearer. Soon all attention was on them.

Many recognized who Reborn was instantly, his appearance well-known anywhere he went within the dark world, and immediately took aim. Luckily, the guards didn't fire on sight since they saw someone else standing before them, someone they recognized as well. Tsuna strode forward and stopped at the front door that was guarded by four men, all of whom were eyeing the hitman behind him suspiciously.

One of the guards stepped forward to speak, "Tsunayoshi, Byakuran-sama and Yuni-sama will be pleased to see you again," There was respect in the voice but it changed in reference to the number one hitman. "But why is _the_ Reborn with you? He's with Vongola, he's an enemy."

"Not anymore. He just quit and is now a freelancer. He'll bring no harm to anyone here; I give you my word on that. If he does, you should all know that I'm more than capable of handling the situation. The details will be explained to both bosses, you should hopefully hear the details on this subject later. Now, if you don't mind, please let us both in." Tsuna spoke clearly with dominance and nodded his head towards the men, motioning them to open up and let them both in. The men complied, but didn't stop the stares as the two entered, their glares focusing on the human of the group. Reborn snorted, keeping his hands inside his pockets and wandered about the building beside Tsuna, ignoring all the stares that were obviously directed at him. He didn't blame them though, knowing very well he would be doing the same thing if their positions were reversed. Within minutes, they were standing before a large set of double doors that opened with a loud creak when they got close enough.

Reborn's dark eyes went straight to the two people in the back and recognized them immediately - he needed to know his enemies inside and out even if he hadn't actually seen them in person. For the Millefiore, there were two bosses, both completely different and yet worked together the perfectly. With their combined strength and mind power, they were nearly unstoppable.

Byakuran; a white-haired man with sharp purple eyes, had a massive love for marshmallows and was known for being extremely cruel to his subordinates as well as quite sardonic. However, he was also known for saving people's lives when others had deemed it impossible, making them owe him for the rest of their existence. Thus this provided him with incredibly loyal subordinates who were willing to do anything to satisfy their savior. He had a purple mark underneath one of his eyes and was dressed in a white coat that wasn't zipped up with a black and white shirt peeking out from under it. From the rumors he'd heard, Byakuran had once singlehandedly destroyed an entire famiglia that consisted of over two thousand men within an hour. Regardless if it was true or not, there was no doubt that the albino was a dangerous man, one Reborn believed was more dangerous than the Vongola Decimo himself.

The other boss, Yuni, was the opposite and was known for her kindness and bright smile. She was young in age, only in her mid to late teens, but she had already made a name for herself. Her radiance was rare in the dark world and people were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Her subordinates all swore loyalty and vowed to keep her safe from everyone in the dark world. Apparently, there were rumors that she descended from a shaman who could foretell the future and that she too had the same ability. How true that fact was Reborn didn't know, but it would explain why all past attacks against Millefiore were either prevented before they began or were foiled in the act. The young girl had long black hair tied up behind her head in a loose ponytail and some odd white hat resting on her crown. From Reborn's point of view it looked like some sort of mushroom. She too had a tattoo under her eye, a flower-shaped one, instead of Byakuran's sharp, pointy one.

"Yo! Byakuran. Yuni." Tsuna stepped closer as if he were familiar with the place and gave the white-haired man's shoulder a warm pat. Not long after he had done that he approached the girl, giving her a fond hug. The two bosses immediately returned the gesture, Yuni holding onto her hug for almost a minute before she had to be pulled off by both males. They shared some greetings quietly among each other, chatting happily, and the hitman watched as Byakuran wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist to draw him in closer. Reborn made a 'tch', turning away so that he wouldn't have to watch such things until he noticed Yuni stepping towards him.

"Reborn, yes?" She gave a brilliant smile, a smile that was often unseen in the dark world of the mafia, and he couldn't help but stare at it in wonder. "Could you tell us why you're here? But before that, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee." Reborn muttered and stepped closer, taking a seat in one of the many couches that were scattered around the room. Tsuna was beside him while the two bosses were on the other side, Byakuran donning an eerie smile that made the hitman want nothing more than to run out of the room. From what he'd heard it wasn't pleasant being the receiving end of that smile. When Yuni came back with a steaming cup, he took it with a small word of thanks and immediately brought it up to his lips to sip. Normally, he would be cautious about taking something like this from an enemy, but he knew from the reports that Yuni was - and would always be - a fair and just type of person. "Now then, as to why I'm here, I've just announced myself as a freelancer. I have no connection to any mafia famiglia at this moment."

"Oh~" Byakuran chuckled to himself, folding his legs underneath the table. "This is coming from a person who's been loyal to Vongola for the past five years. I doubt you would change alliances so soon."

Reborn hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. It was good. "Yes, I was loyal, until today. Vongola Ninth was a good man."

"Yes, he was. He was very kind and enjoyed taking pleasure in the smaller things. He was also very forgiving, unlike the rest of the men who live in the mafia world," Yuni smiled gently, staring down at her hands as if remembering something from the past. "It's too bad he passed away, but I guess it would've happened sooner or later."

"But the current Vongola boss, the Tenth, Federico, he's…" Reborn trailed off, watching the understanding expressions on bosses across from him. A lot of people were well aware of the Tenth's personality; horrible and unforgiving. It was the complete opposite of Vongola Ninth and because of that, Vongola was starting to earn more enemies than allies. "He wanted me dead. Apparently, he thinks I'm in the way and so tried to kill me off today. I escaped with Tsuna's help and he said that I could hide around here for a while until things calmed down. Let's just say I made a mess of their place."

"All the guardians are dead, only the boss remains, and over three hundred men have been killed. Most of them were done by me since many tried to surround us as we were making our way out of the mansion. I'd say it's more than just a mess when we left," Tsuna snickered amused and folded his arms across his chest. "But what Reborn said is true. Yuni, Byakuran, is it possible to have Reborn stay around here until things have cooled down? I doubt Reborn would be able to get around without being targeted."

A whistle came from the albino. "My, I think we can do that. We are not allies of Vongola, it would only be right to hide someone they want dead after all. Vongola Decimo is such a foolish man to not want the number one hitman on his side. But Reborn, you just made our job so much easier," The hitman perked up at that curiously. "We've been planning to attack Vongola for months. If what you say is true, Vongola's main base is in complete chaos and lacking manpower. Without the guardians, the boss is defenseless. It would only be right to take advantage of the situation."

Even though he hated his previous boss there was some hesitation on the hitman's side. There were still some people within the Vongola that he knew, not everyone was evil after all. On the other hand no, he didn't have a connection with any of them anymore, not after everything that had just occured. It was long over for him. Closing his eyes, he nodded his head in approval. "Go ahead. I don't care about them anymore. Though, since I'm staying here, I take it I'll be needing to pay you back? With hits, in a sense."

"No," This time Yuni spoke, breaking the growing tension among the two sides. She shook her head with her eyes closed for a moment before she reopened them to stare at the two across her. She just gave a calming aura that made everyone in the room want to relax. "We won't ask that of you. What you've done to Vongola is good enough for us and Tsuna is, of course, welcome to stay in the meantime as well. I'd love to talk to you some more. It's been so long. My mother has been asking about you too."

"Aria? Well, what do you know? But considering I helped raise you and your mother, I should have expected it," Tsuna spoke softly before noticing the confused look Reborn held within his dark eyes. He smiled and turned towards the raven, not minding the need to explain the situation. "I'm a vampire, remember? Because of that, I'm pretty old. I met Yuni's grandmother, Luce, a long time ago and we became close friends. After that, I just hung around her family like… family and helped look over her and her children whenever she couldn't. Between a mafia member and me, the choice on who would be most caring and least likely to betray her is obvious," At the understanding look he received, Tsuna turned back to Yuni. "Well then, why don't you two go ahead and start planning on your little plot? I'll show Reborn around and in the meantime he can take my room. It's not as if I really use it much anyway. If possible, make sure to announce everything about Reborn so as not to create any future problems among your subordinates."

"Ah, right. Go ahead."

With that the two got up and headed out the door, waving a short goodbye to the two bosses, before making their way elsewhere. Reborn remained beside the brunet, looking around the place curiously. It was quite different compared to Vongola where the walls were made of aged stone. As such the old stone was constantly being repaired since his ex-group was all about tradition. Millefiore, however, was newer and seemed to enjoy having the walls painted over; it looked livelier. People still threw glares in his direction but it didn't matter for Tsuna soon stopped at a door that was somewhat isolated from everyone else. It looked like many of the previous ones, but this one was further out to the very corner of the building, probably to prevent wandering eyes, and he opened it to let both of them in. Reborn followed, having nowhere else to go at that moment. However he knew that he would eventually have to head back to his place to pick his stuff up. Well, if no one had ransacked it already.

"Well then, since your life is no longer in danger, I'm kinda hungry." Tsuna licked his lips and reached over to grasp the hitman's tie, looking positively demonic in that one moment. Reborn blinked as realization began to settle into his mind and he relaxed. He knew it would happen sooner or later; he smirked reaching up to grab those cold hands.

He was starting to get of the previous attempts. Tsuna smiled and slowly pulled the tie off, watching the strap slide away from his victim's neck. He dropped it to the floor before heading for the button-up shirt, plucking three buttons off with ease. With that, he had a clear, unobstructed route to the neck but Tsuna decided to go a step further and shrugged the jacket off. Reborn snorted at the slowness but his heart made up for that. It was beating painfully hard within his chest and as he swallowed he felt his body being pushed back towards the bed. He didn't resist, looking over Tsuna's small form and into those currently orange eyes, and for a moment, he stopped breathing at the sight. Tsuna was really good-looking and the thought of the vampire biting into him sent shivers down his spine. 'Damn that man.'

He felt his body getting shoved down onto the bed after his passing thought, his body bouncing on the springs as his mind tried to catch up with what was going on. He hadn't even gotten the chance to take a good look at his surroundings. His eyes were solely focused on the brunet before him, the same brunet who was pressing up against his body. The moment the teeth ripped into his skin a gasp escaped his lips and he bent his head back in a form of accidental resistance. Then the pain vanished, replaced by a cold numbness that sent shivers down his spine.

Reborn, unable to help himself, moaned gently as that familiar icy sensation engulfed him. It was painful at the beginning, but now… now it just felt like there was nothing wrong. Tsuna's cold body felt wonderful against his own, his nails digging into the shoulders as if telling the vampire to continue. He could feel his mind drifting back into the darkness as time passed and it wasn't hard to tell that the brunet was taking his sweet time in draining him. The strength of the sucks was much weaker than the hitman remembered, Tsuna definitely trying to draw out this moment for as long as possible yet despite that, Reborn didn't care. Another small moan came again when Tsuna shifted his body above him, accidentally grinding their hips together just right to rub Reborn right down the center.

Before long, the hitman's hands were drifting down and headed towards Tsuna's waist to caress his sides for a few moments, wanting to get a feel of the curves the vampire possessed. He could map out the slick angles of the body before him as it turned and twisted to shift further up his frame. Soon his fingers went to the other's jeans, curiosity getting the better of him.

Tsuna momentarily stopped and pulled his teeth away from the neck to stare down at the other, their eyes connecting. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The human continued to pull the jeans down until it got to the knees and then went back up for the boxers underneath. "Just go back to drinking my blood and let me do whatever I want."

The vampire seemed hesitant at that, not entirely sure what exactly the other was planning but eventually shrugged his shoulders, returning to the blood. His mouth was back on the neck sucking slowly and felt impressed when Reborn made another moan. His fingertips could feel the hitman shivering at each suck, enjoying those eyes as they widened slightly. Perhaps if he had been paying attention, he might have noticed that warm hand reaching underneath. By the time he did, it was too late. Reborn smirked, watching as the brunet choked and he reached around to keep the vampire down. He could feel a few droplets of blood dripping down his neck, but ignored it as he secured an arm around the vampire's shoulders, preventing Tsuna from moving, while his other hand squeezed harder. He refused to let Tsuna have his way with him forever and this was as great a chance as any to get his revenge. It was the perfect opportunity.

A small whimper came from the brunet and soon Reborn released his hold on the supernatural being only to flip their positions around. Tsuna blinked as he stared up at the other, his body pressed against the mattress instead of the other way around. Reborn was straddling his waist, the hitman's mind starting to focus now that that numbness was beginning to fade away. His dark hazy eyes peered over Tsuna's flustered form and licked his lips. Ah, the brunet was most definitely cute and he momentarily wondered about what type of screams the other would let loose. He carefully watched for the movements below, making sure to use enough force to prevent the vampire from going anywhere. Reborn knew very well that the other wouldn't use much of his own strength in case he accidently broke some part of the human's body.

Luckily for Reborn, half of his job was already done, the jeans and underwear were now striped off and lying innocently on the ground. His left hand was continuously pumping Tsuna below and his eyes took in the brunet's startled expression. He watched him squirm under the pleasure his body was receiving.

"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing?" Tsuna managed to mutter out and tried to reach up to get the other away, but he was met with resistance from Reborn's right arm.

"Being very, _very_ irritated," Reborn sneered. "Those accursed bites of yours are really pleasurable. And now, I'm not going to let you go until I get what I want from you."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, a red tint spreading on his cheeks. "W-What?"

Reborn growled angrily, continuing to pump the brunet below constantly, not allowing any rest or chances for the other to escape. He would make sure of that. The hitman listened as the vampire gasped and then cracked a moan the second Reborn squeezed painfully hard. He wasn't sure if Tsuna had any feelings or was against this but whatever, he didn't care. Though he had to admit, Tsuna really did have one hell of a body despite being a male. The petite brunet had curves that any woman would be jealous of and a sweet, _sweet_ voice. Reborn licked his lips, an action similar to Tsuna when he was hungry, as his eyes trailed up and down the body.

"Human…"

"Yeah?" The hitman spoke, cutting into his thoughts, and was tempted to just start everything to get his frustration done and over with. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the brunet but damn did he really want to do it.

Tsuna shook his head. "Reborn, we've only known each other for about a week. All you and I know about is each other is simply basic, nothing exclusive. Not to mention the fact that I'm a vampire. I highly doubt you have any feelings for me either; it's probably just lust and sexual frustration. Yet you want to have sex with me?"

Reborn paused at that, raising an eyebrow at the logic. Tsuna had a point - it was clear and _very_ obvious. They barely knew anything about each other. "That's true. But… whatever, I still want sex. It's been a while since I've had any."

"Even though I'm a vampire?"

"Yep."

There was a pause before Tsuna sighed. "You really are a strange human."

Reborn smirked and leaned over, about to press their lips together, but paused a few inches away. "I know." With that, he closed the distance and tilted his head to the side to get that perfect angle for the perfect kiss. He used his skills to open the mouth and slipped his tongue inside, tasting the copper mixed with the saliva; his blood. However the taste didn't matter and he tangled their tongues together, savoring the moment. "For someone so cold you feel pretty darn hot inside."

"I don't know if I should laugh at that or not." Tsuna smirked and leaned over towards the other willingly in amusement. "Do what you like. I don't have much care after living so long."

"Now that's no fun." Reborn almost wanted to pout, his fingers still drifting down the pale body. His neck was still sore from being bitten, the cold numbness still apparent within his veins. Regardless, he licked his lips and leaned further over, knowing he would be enjoying himself tonight.

* * *

Please review. Oh no! Just next chapter and then the epilogue, we're almost done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Night Sky

**By:** Metamorcy

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Through the numerous whispers at the base a couple of days later, Reborn heard the news of Vongola's defeat. From what he managed to get out of one of the Millefiore men, Vongola had suffered a devastating loss in the large battle between the two familigia. As things stood they had already been suffering from the significant lack of members and guardians to provide leadership. However, Vongola wasn't completely wiped out since Frederico was still alive and hiding out somewhere. Reborn assumed that he was cowering in one of the Vongola's various safe houses, waiting for everything to be repaired; which was something Reborn knew would never happen. Vongola falling and it wouldn't be long before they finally hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. He had already heard rumors of their allies backing out, no longer wanting to get involved in the war. Not to mention that their enemies, majorly Millefiore, wanted to attack again, to deliver the finishing strike.

'Vongola is really falling, isn't it?' Reborn sighed as he looked out the window from the Millefiore main base. He was still staying in Tsuna's bedroom, he had never bothered to get another room. It wasn't as if the brunet really used it anyway, he was nocturnal after all. Still, despite it having almost been a week, he had yet to head back to his place. Though, he did have plans of doing so within the next few days. There was no better time to get out than while the enemies' forces were focused on recovery.

During his time in Millefiore, he had gotten used to being around the workings of the building and the glares that were once thrown at him had vanished with only one or two every now and then. People were beginning to get used to his presence. Tsuna hung around him more often, slipping outside every few hours especially during the night. During the day however, he would follow him around for entertainment. Reborn didn't mind having the brunet tag with him however, ever since their first sexual encounter they had never really touched each other again. Actually, since the feeding when they had arrived, Tsuna had yet to take another one, keeping a slight distance from the other. It was unnerving for Reborn.

Still, as peaceful as things seemed to be, a storm was brewing outside and it didn't take long before that peace was shattered.

"So, Tsuna, do you plan on turning Reborn?" Yuni muttered, looking over the two during lunch, she blinked innocently while sipping on some warm tea. They were back in the room where the hitman had first met the bosses of Millefiore. She was dressed in her formal clothes and that mushroom hat that seemed far too big for her tiny head.

The vampire hummed to himself and then shook his head. "No, I have no plans to do so. I'd rather not subject him to something like that."

Reborn sat at the side, curious about the content of the conversation. 'Turning him'? That was an interesting notion, he had never thought about it at all. He raised his cup of coffee up to his lips, slowly sipping on it as he pondered over the idea. Would he even want to become a vampire in the first place? It didn't sound all that interesting. It was more of a curse in a way, having to drink blood for nourishment, the hatred, have weakness towards holy objects, among other disadvantages that came with it. Of course, he was well aware of the upsides as well: superhuman abilities and immortality among other things. Reborn paused with the cup against his lips, unable to stop himself from thinking over the strange idea.

"Are you sure?" The young female boss frowned, glancing between the two with an odd expression within her eyes. She let her cup tap against the saucer when she brought it down and folded her hands on top of the table, staring intently at the vampire.

Tsuna, of course, recognized it right away due to experience and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was like the calm aura that had once been surrounding the group disappeared into thin air, replaced with a dense tightness that made it hard to breath. Reborn felt a little unnerved by both the stare and change in atmosphere, unsure about the hidden meaning behind either of them. Immediately, he placed his coffee back down onto the table, his body tensed out of habit. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the steam floating upwards from the black liquid, the smell of it saturating the air. Suddenly, the brunet's eyebrows narrowed, leaning back against his seat, and then sighed heavily. "What did you see?"

Reborn perked up at that, quickly figuring out what the vampire had meant. After all, the rumors of Yuni being able to see the future were famous throughout the mafia world. It wasn't that farfetched due to her heritage, her mother being a shaman and all, however, from what Tsuna was saying, she foresaw something in their future.

Yuni's shoulders shrunk and her hands moved downwards to cling together in her lap. She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes glancing towards the side nervously before peering back. "Well… it's hard to say. I just happened to see a flash while I was asleep last night. It's the reason why I'm actually bringing this up for the first time," Luckily Byakuran was not around to listen to this conversation, he was off ordering people to do work for him considering their current war with Vongola. "In my dream, I saw you… all alone on a hill. You were sitting in front of… many graves. I couldn't see the names on them, but you were crying."

At that, the brunet went still as his mind processed the words, his hand freezing as he held onto his cup of tea. For a moment his grip tightened, sending cracks into the porcelain, it was close to shattering at the force. However, before someone could snap him out, Tsuna had set the cup back down with a sharp click and released a heavy sigh. "Yuni, you know that I'm immortal. Eventually I'll have to watch everyone die before me. This isn't uncommon for our kind. If I were to have no one left here, I'd just head back home to the other dimension. I bet Hayato and Takeshi are both worried about me, it's been over two hundred years since the last time I saw them. I'm overdue for a visit. In fact, I'm amazed they haven't paid me a worried visit yet."

"But-!"

Tsuna raised his hand up, silencing her. "It's alright, there's no need to worry about me. I will move on like always."

Reborn listened to the conversation between the two, knowing just how serious it was. Tsuna was an immortal. He would never die normally and would continue to live on regardless of his wishes. Any people he befriended or fell in love with would die before his very eyes. The hitman swirled his cup of coffee gently before peering up at the two, his mind wandering over numerous things. "Actually… I don't think I would care if I was turned or not."

"_What_?" Tsuna snapped his eyes over in shock, honey-colored eyes wide with surprise just as a flash of orange swirled in the center. He shook his head soon after, sighing deeply as he tried to calm himself down, and examined the human. "Look, you're not taking this seriously. You don't know what you're getting into. I refuse to do something like that to you."

"Oh? And what if I actually don't mind?"

"Doesn't matter, there's no need for you to suffer like I have."

Reborn sneered angrily at that, hating how he was being looked down upon. Tsuna wasn't being obvious but it was there and the concern that was flashing through the brunet's eyes was overly annoying. At least it was in Reborn's point of view. His eyebrows narrowed in retaliation and he argued, "Look, I can make my own decision on how I want to live. I've just decided that it might be fun to be with you."

Tsuna didn't dare reply to that and instead stood up from his seat. He wasn't going to bother with arguing. Despite it being so short a time, he understood Reborn enough to know that fighting back through words was useless. The human was smart, too smart, and he knew he could dominate the vampire through words with ease. And so, he exited the room, almost ghosting into the distance to get away as quickly as possible. Yuni let out a little squeak in shock, clearly not expecting Tsuna to attempt escaping so soon.

Reborn, however, sneered angrily and gave chase, racing down the hallway, not wanting to lose sight of the other. "Damn you, Tsuna!"

The vampire was too fast for any normal human to keep up, speeding through the building effortlessly. Reborn had almost lost him until he turned the corner and caught a glimpse of Tsuna dashing out a window. Ignoring the fact that they were on the second floor, Reborn immediately opened the closest window beside him and jumped out. He landed gracefully like always and continued on, not wanting to allow the vampire a chance to vanish into the surrounding forest. Reborn wasn't going to tolerate it. He didn't love Tsuna exactly, but the fondness he felt for the other was enough to push him forward.

"Tsuna, get back here!" He called out, rushing into the woods in hopes of keeping up, but the hitman already knew that he was outmatched in terms of speed. Not exactly caring where he was going, he passed through a bunch of shaded areas and smirked when he realized what exactly lay behind it. Taking the risk of possibly wounding himself, he jumped down from the ledge that was slightly hidden by the bushes. The drop wasn't that far down and he would be able to manage if things went sour and resulted in an injury. However, just as he expected, there was a quick flash of darkness from the corner of his eyes and a hand reached out towards him almost desperately. He felt it seize the top of his jacket, grasping a fistful, and yanked him back onto solid ground. Reborn stumbled as he tried to get his bearings and regained his balance within moments. Turning his head back, he stared up into the glowing orange eyes that were filled with concern and smirked evilly, knowing very well he had trapped Tsuna exactly where he wanted him.

Reborn chuckled lowly in amusement, he just knew the brunet would come running back to him if he was about to get hurt, purposefully or not, with that sharp hearing. Though they had only known each other shortly, it was clear that Tsuna had come to care for him. Immediately, the hitman spun around to grab onto the brunet's arm, not wanting to give the other the chance to escape, and glared. "Tsuna."

The vampire didn't say anything, simply staring at his feet, and sighed as he turned away. He wasn't stupid, he had known exactly what the other was trying to pull but he couldn't help but fall for it. Tsuna didn't want to see the other hurt for any reason.

"I know you're not happy about my decision, but you're misunderstanding something. I never said you needed to be turned _now_," Tsuna perked up at that and peered back at the human curiously. There was that familiar smirk on Reborn's lips, a show of his arrogance. "I have plenty of years left in my current life. I want you to turn me if anything were to happen to me. So until that actually happens, or I give you the okay, I want you to remain by my side at the very least. Even though we've only known each other for less than a month we've become pretty close. We can be friends."

"Just friends?" Tsuna peered at the other curiously, knowing that with his constant bites, there might be another sexual occurrence between them. No, he was certain there would be another one. "I'm certain there will be another… _incident_ like before."

Reborn just laughed. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I can't foretell the future, only work with it."

At that, the brunet smirked in amusement. "Well, I can't disagree with that. Alright then, I'll go along with that. But I should at least tell you what the changes would be when one turns into a vampire. There are different rules when it comes to being changed by older vampires."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Do enlighten me," Reborn smirked and flicked his fedora, which amazingly had not fallen off during his chase, upwards. "Though I'm questioning what I'll be doing for the rest of my life at this moment seeing as I'm now an enemy of Vongola. I can still be a hitman, but my job list will have shrunk greatly."

Tsuna's eyes morphed back into a honey color and he stepped closer, not minding the closeness between his cold body and Reborn's. "Do what you do best. I'll just… follow you from behind."

"Of course you will. I sometimes feel as if you're more of a stalker."

"It's the way vampires show that they care-"

"About their victims."

Tsuna pouted at that, folding his arms in disappointment. "Don't say it like that and besides; you're not any better. I bet if you were to really fall in love with someone you would stalk them and become extremely possessive." All he got in return was another smirk. He just shook his head, wanting to change the topic. "Whatever. Come on, let's head back. I swear Yuni is going to give me a lecture about one thing or another."

Reborn almost wanted to laugh at the small tinge of fear that sparked through Tsuna's eyes, but that reminded him of something. "Now that you mention it, how did you meet Byakuran? I know about Yuni, but what about him?"

"Oh god, that's a long story. He's a supernatural being like myself, but different. You could say he's a fallen angel who's really twisted in the mind. I'll tell you the details on the way back. Come on, that bed of mine is calling me. Despite being a vampire who can walk in the sun, I still love sleeping during the day."

For the first time in a long while, Reborn found himself breaking out into laughter, raising a hand up to cover his mouth. He had to admit, he was going to have a great time with Tsuna despite their differences; he just knew it. It was even better that Tsuna was easy to tease, that and he was delectable in looks. Licking his lips, the hitman could foresee their future even without having the power to do so.

The vampire suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, silently questioning to himself why he felt such a strange sensation.

* * *

Well, that's the end beside the epilogue. Sadly, there was no smut since I just couldn't place one in unless it was obviously forced in. So I'll be changing this down to T rating but don't worry, there will be other smut-filled stories/chapters in the future. I already have a few in the planning stages already so be prepared XD


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Title:** Night Sky

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** AU, Reborn didn't believe in the supernatural, they were just imaginary shadows people created in the back of their minds or were only used in the stories. But he didn't expect that while chasing a target would lead him meeting up with one by mistake.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue  
**

Ten years had passed since Vongola's downfall. They had vanished into the depths of history, buried by the very blood it contaminated itself with. Their demise had left an open position at the top of the food chain, one which every familgia wanted for themselves. Family was pit against family, all battling for control of that dominating power. In the end, it was Millefiore that attained the position of superiority. They reached heights that were previously unimaginable, gained power that was formerly thought unobtainable. No familgia was able to go against them. Those who worked for Vongola had disappeared, they were either killed off or hiding away for the remainder of their lives. That was the fate of those who worked in the underworld and eventually they were forgotten.

There were many rumors spreading about during that one decade. Some said that Frederico of Vongola was still alive, constantly on the run from his prosecutors. While others alleged he had finally been killed. Those of whom that believed the latter assumed that he had been murdered or betrayed; a common occurrence in the underworld. Meanwhile, the two bosses of Millefiore continued working to further themselves from the rest of the crowd. They took over Vongola's syndicate and operated under various businesses as a cover for its background.

Reborn, however, thrived in the falling era for a few years. He became a freelancer like he had before he took up Vongola Nono's offer; carrying out high-risk jobs left and right. There were even some from Millefiore he picked up, not minding the pay. With Tsuna tagging along he had no problems with his job, he rather enjoyed the times he got to work with the vampire. However, the hits against his head grew with each passing success, the amount over his name multiplying. Eventually, it came to the point where jobs became traps – plots leading towards his death – and one day, Reborn vanished completely. It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth, simply disappearing into the darkness. People assumed he had finally been killed, that someone had gotten lucky, but no one dared to raise their head above the surface to find out. Everything was just hushed up and they moved on. Still, there were constant sightings of Reborn, his face known all throughout the underground, and there were rumors he would still take jobs offers. How they contacted him, no one knows. Despite his disappearance, no one dared to take his position as the number one hitman.

"Tch, dammit! They should have sent someone else to do this shitty job. Why am I being sent to this building anyway?" A man whispered as he slowly passed the dark area, making sure to cover all sides to prevent an attack. It was hard enough with the vicinity as black as the night sky; he didn't need someone sneaking up on him. However, he was unaware of the growing darkness and a flashing pair of eyes deep within the mist behind him. It disappeared the moment he glanced around, constantly scouting for any sign of an enemy.

Just as he moved past a doorway, he saw a flash of a human body and immediately took aim, his eyes sharp for any movement. His hands were almost shaking and there was a cold shiver running down his spine as an icy breeze blew through the building. The air was rapidly growing chilly but that wasn't possible; it was a hot summer's night, there's no way it would be cold.

As he focused on the area before him, a hand suddenly shot out from the darkness gripped the back of his collar, ripping in one swift movement. There was a range of curses from the person before it went silent as a pair of teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck, right on his jugular. A weak cry slipped through his lips, but the attacker just moaned in delight.

"Hungry?" A figure appeared before the victim, stepping out from behind a wall, and strode closer to the two. Honey-colored eyes watched as the other vampire quickly drained the human in his grasp and dropped the corpse to the ground with little hesitance. Tsuna smirked at the brutality and continued forward, stopping in front of the vampire after stepping over the body. His eyes watched as remaining blood dripped down the sides of the other's mouth and licked his lips at the sight. "I guess you would be, seeing as it's been a week since your last feeding. You're still a fledgling, but you've already lasted longer than some other vampires I've known. Five years is quite the length of time."

"Shut up, Tsuna," The young vampire brought his right hand up to his lips and wiped off the remaining blood. Since he was taller, he stared down at the brunet. The jet black hair and curly sideburns were a signature characteristic of the one and only Reborn; the number one hitman in the world. "Damn, I'm still hungry."

Tsuna shook his head at that and reached forward, pulling the hitman closer to him. His fingers drifted from the waist of the younger vampire to the arms before pulling away. He could feel the other shivering under his touch and finally reached up to pull the collar of his shirt down. "Then you're welcome to take my blood. I bet it tastes _much_ better than those humans."

"Obviously. It's absolutely delicious. But I'm also hungry for something else besides your blood." Reborn smirked and leaned over, a dark glint in his eyes.

"You'll have to work for that one." The brunet simply chuckled and stepped away, disappearing into the darkness for a more remote setting. He wanted to head back to their shared apartment as quickly as possible, knowing the other vampire wouldn't be too far behind. After all, no one would be able to bother them there.

* * *

Well, its over! How sad, it was a good run while it lasted.


End file.
